


Should've Known Better

by Tipsy_Kitty, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Jared, Community: pod_together, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Jensen cheated on Jared in college and so Jared went back home to finish college.  10 years later Jared's best friend gets married and the soon to be hubby's best man is a blast from the past.





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the music or characters...
> 
> I don't own the boys but if I did they wouldn't leave the bedroom
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Kudos and Comments show love :-)

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/at3x4wyocgkgoxu/Should%2527ve_Known_Better.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 44MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:47:39 

  
---|---  
  
“What the  _ fuck _ Jensen!” Jared’s voice carried through the house, as he walks in the door of the apartment he shares with his boyfriend Jensen.

Jensen looks up from his studies at the kitchen table, puzzled about what his boyfriend was screaming about. 

Jared storms into the kitchen, his bag already discarded somewhere along the way.    
“What?” Jensen’s face is puzzled. 

Jensen can see the tears welling in Jared’s eyes. “How could you!?” 

Jensen swallows hard knowing all at once what Jared is screaming about, how he found out he wasn’t sure. Jensen rises from the table and looks over into Jared’s eyes as the other man leans up against the counter waiting for an answer. He slowly takes a breath, letting it out and stepping towards Jared, but the other man holds up a hand to stop him. Jensen can feel the hurt coming off of his boyfriend. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry babe. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”Jared stands there glaring at him, disbelief on his face. Not saying a word. 

“Who told you?” 

“Sandy, after Mike’s roommate Justin told her. You remember Mike right, the one you cheated on me with!” Jared screams at him, tears flowing down his handsome face. 

“It was at the party last weekend. You were studying.” The excuse flowed from Jensen’s lips. Anything to make what happened less horrible. 

Jared can’t believe what tumbled out of Jensen’s mouth.“So that gives you a reason to fuck someone else?” 

“I didn’t fuck him, it was only a blow job!” 

“Just a blow…” Jared scoffs, like that made everything better.   
Jensen tries to somehow explain what happened, but in his head it all sounds bad. “Mike saw that I was drunk and went down on me. That was it!” Jensen tries to approach Jared, take his hands.    
Jared pushes him away with enough force to knock him back a step. “ _ No _ , I need some space, and maybe some time, but I can’t even look at you right now!”    
He leaves the kitchen, and heads for the door scooping up his bag along the way. The door closes behind him with a final deafening  _ thud.  _

Jensen rushes to the door trying to catch it before it slams, but he doesn’t make it. Jared is gone. He leans his head on the door and kicks it. “Just wished he let me explain what happened.” 

Jared runs over to Sandy’s house with tears in his eyes, and frantically knocks on the door. Sandy quickly opens it and Jared falls to the floor bawling. Sandy kneels down and holds Jared, soothing him. She tries to calm him down, but after a few moments he starts shaking.

“I..can’t..believe..he..would..do..that..to..me.” Jared hiccups and coughs in between trying to breath, but the tears won’t stop falling. “I...thought...he...loved...me!” 

Sandy tries to soothe her friend, can’t believe how stupid Jensen was. “I know honey, I know, I can’t believe it either, and I thought he did too. Did he tell you why it happened?” 

Jared’s face is a mask of pain, and hurt. “He said it was  _ just _ a blow job, that Mike saw that he was drunk and went down on him, but Jensen could have stopped him, said no, but he just let it happen.”

Sandy rubs his back as she lays her head on his, making sure she’s the anchor he needs right now. Boys could be so stupid.    
After a while, both Sandy and Jared managed to get up off the floor and head into the house.

“Can I stay with you?” 

“Of course honey, do you have any idea what you are going to do?”

Resigned to deal with his broken heart, Jared knows there’s only one option.“I'm going home, I can’t stay here.” 

Sandy is stunned. She can’t believe what she hears. “What about school?” 

“I'm going to transfer all my credits to a community college back home.”

Stepping into the hallway, Sandy wants to make sure going home is what Jared wants. “Are you sure that's what you want to do?” 

Jared nods, There wasn’t another choice. Sandy and Jared walk through the house, stopping at one of the spare bedroom’s doors. Heading inside Jared sits down and offers her a weak smile. Inside his chest, his heart is bleeding. 

Sandy starts to close the door, but before it’s fully closed, Jared calls for her again. “Sandy?” 

“Yes?” 

“Please don’t tell Jensen, or anyone else.” He just wants to make a clean getaway. 

Sandy nods, understanding and hurting for her friend. “Oh, of course, honey, I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome honey.” Sandy closes the door behind her, and feels horrible for what Jared is going through. 

Jared lays back down with his face in the pillow and cries. 

******

  
Phone in hand, Jensen tries once again to reach Jared. He’s worried. Jared usually answers. As it goes to voicemail, Jensen groans. He leaves yet another message. “Where are you Jared? Call me please baby.” 

Jensen paces back and forth in the living room of the house that he and Jared shared. It’s been two weeks since Jared left saying he needed time and space. Jensen came home after classes one day last week and discovered all of Jared’s belongings were gone, but no note was left. Jensen figured that Jared just needed some time to maybe cool off before coming back so he and Jensen could talk. 

Jensen scrolls through his phone and hits Sandy’s number. She picks up on the fourth ring. 

“Where is he Sandy, I know you know where he is.” He knows he sounds desperate; he is. 

Sandy sighs and even though Jensen can’t see, shakes her head at him. “Yes, I know where he is. No, I can’t tell you. I promised Jared.” 

He pleads with her to tell him where Jared has disappeared to. “Come on Sandy,  _ please. _ I miss him so much, and I was hoping we could work this out.” 

“You should have thought about that before sleeping with Michael Rosenbaum and messing up the one great thing you had.”

Jensen rakes a hand through his hair, annoyed. “I didn’t sleep with him, it was just a blow job and I regretted it right after it happened!” 

Sandy scowls into her phone. Jensen’s excuse is lame. “No Jensen, it wasn’t just a blow job to Jared, you broke his heart. He trusted you and you did this to him.” 

“We were drunk, and one thing led to another, if I could take it all back I would, but I really need to find him, explain to him what happened.”

“I'm sorry Jensen, I can’t help you.”    
The line goes dead and it leaves Jensen staring at his phone in disbelief. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Raising his arm, Jensen hurls the phone across the room, making it land against the wall with a deafening  _ crack and crunch.  _

  
The next few weeks, once Jensen purchased a new phone, He calls around to his and Jared’s friends asking if they heard from him or seen him around town. Most of them told him they didn’t, while a few others just hung up on him. 

Throwing himself onto the bed after another day of no answers, Jensen stares at the ceiling. “What the fuck have I done?”

  
***

Three weeks later of doing nothing but classes and studying and worrying, Jensen calls his friend and classmate Chris asking if he wants to come for a drink. 

Chris arrives later in the day. 

“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Chris asks Jensen as he walks through the door without bothering to knock. 

Jensen takes a pull from the beer he opened and looks over at Chris, extending the second beer he held. “Jared left me.” 

Chris stares at him for a minute slowly releasing a breath and taking the beer. “Shit, Jack what happened?” 

Jensen doesn’t want to keep reliving what happened, but he supposes he has to if people want the truth. 

“Michael Rosenbaum blew me at a party a few weeks ago. I was drunk and we were talking and one thing led to another and after it was all over I regretted it and hid it from Jared that is until his friend Sandy told him.” 

Chris can’t believe Jensen had been that stupid. “Jack, dude, what the  _ hell _ were you thinking? How could you do that to Jay, man? You  _ always _ think with your dick!” 

Jensen stares at Chris for a minute, not believing his friend would be this pissed off at him. “I didn’t think he would find out, and it would go away. I'm not proud of this! I love him, and I know I will never get him back He’s gone and I don’t know where he is!” 

Chris sighed and took a pull from his beer, “So what are you gonna do now?” 

Jensen sighs, having no idea how he was going to get over this. “Nothing I can do, he’s gone, no one will tell me where he is, so from now on...we don’t ever talk about this, and we forget about this. I hurt him so badly that he ran as far away from me as possible. I’ve lost him for good.” 

Chris sits forward in his chair. "Are you sure dude? You guys were so good together. I really thought you were "it" for each other." 

"So did I man. But I fucked it up. He'll never trust me again. Jared is all about trust and honesty. I hurt him too bad Chris. It's done."

The two men sighed simultaneously and finished their beers. 

“Okay, not another word.” Chris agreed. “So, you ready for that final in Beaver’s class next week?” 

*****

**10 years later… Jared.**

“I can’t believe I am getting married this weekend.” Steve’s friend Jared is practically bouncing on his toes, panic setting in about his upcoming marriage. 

Jared tries to calm his friend, hoping the other man wouldn’t pass out. “Breathe Steve, it will be okay, you got me here.” 

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Jared comes to stand beside his good friend and drapes his arm around him, offering the other man encouragement. 

Steve sighs, less panicked. “Thanks JT, I knew I made a great choice in making you my best man. Chris has got his friend from college, who should be here any time now.” 

Jared smiles, grateful he can help a friend. “No problem, I can’t wait to meet Chris, and I feel like this will be a weekend no one will ever forget.” 

Steve chuckles a little, glad his friend is happy for him. “The wedding rehearsal and dinner is tomorrow night and then bachelor parties, I so can’t wait to marry him!”

“I have all the arrangements taken care of Steve, it's going to be so much fun.” 

Steve hugs Jared and thanks him for being here for him, again. Jared smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, he thinks to himself that he will probably never get married, not after what happened 10 years ago. He shakes the memory away, there is no way he is going to let anything ruin Steve’s weekend. It still hurts after all these years, he expects it always will. He hugs Steve one more time before heading back to his apartment. 

***

The day before the wedding, Steve picks up Jared and heads to the church. They are the first ones to get there and Steve looks around at how the church is decorated, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Wow JT, look at this, isn’t it just so beautiful?” 

Turning in a small circle Jared marvels at all the decorations and color. He stops and answers Steve.“It sure is, whoever did this has outdone themselves.” 

“Yeah, my best man Jack did it last night.” Steve and Jared both turn around to face the voice from behind them. 

Steve beams a megawatt smile at the man standing there, stepping over and kissing him. Turning to Jared, Stephen introduces the two to each other. “JT, this is Chris, Chris, JT.”    
Chris extends his hand, offering it to Jared. 

“Nice to finally meet you JT, Steve has been going on and on about how amazing you are.” 

Jared takes Chris’ hand in his, giving it a friendly shake. Steve’s fiance seems familiar and can’t place where he’s seen him before. 

“You too Chris, and I agree, Steve has talked about you a lot.” 

Looking around, Steve frowns just a little, Chris was supposed to show up with his best man.“So Jack here yet?” 

Chris glances over his shoulder, shaking his head. “He should be here any time now.” 

They continue to look around as Steve’s parents, Chris’s parents, and the minister file in. Jared keeps looking over to Chris trying to figure out why he looks so familiar to him. He can’t place it and after half an hour he gives up, figuring if they did know each other they would have recognized each other when they were introduced. 

Jared heads to the front of the church along with Steve and everyone else. Noticeably absent still, is Chris’ best man. The minister is directing everyone on where they have to stand tomorrow when they’re interrupted. 

“So are we starting this rehearsal without me?” a voice all too familiar to Jared says from the back of the church. 

“There he is! No man, we wouldn’t start without you Jack.” Chris turns smile on his face.    
He turns back around and reaches out for Steve, so they can make introductions for the second time that day. 

“Steve, this is my old college best friend Jack.” 

Jared stiffens and turns around to see Jensen standing next to Chris and he grabs ahold of Steve’s arm. Steve looks down at his arm and then up to Jared who is pale white. 

“Hey JT, are you okay?” 

“Ummm, excuse me for a quick moment.” Jared whispers and rushes off towards the restroom.

He gets to the bathroom, shuts the door and leans up against it. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening.” Running his fingers through his hair, Jared tells himself over and over. Trying to stop the floodgate of emotions from opening. Rushing over to the sink, he turns on the cold water and splashes water on his face.    
Hearing the door open, he closes his eyes and tries pretending everything is and will be normal.“I’ll be alright Steve, just give me a minute.” 

The voice he hears isn’t his best friend. Instead it’s a blast from the past and it wasn’t one he hoped to ever hear again. “I hope this sudden burst of sickness isn’t because of me.” 

Jared slowly looks up to see Jensen standing by the door with a look of concern. He closes his eyes, whispering to himself, hoping that when he opens them Jensen won’t be there. Opening his eyes, he lets out a breath when he discovers Jensen is standing right next to him. He pulls himself up to his full height, backing away, until he jumps from bumping into the sink. He’s blocked himself in and can only hope he’ll get out of this situation unscathed, but knows it’s unlikely. 

Jensen watches Jared’s reaction to him, hoping he can try to calm his once former boyfriend down. “I think we should talk, Jared.” 

Swallowing hard, Jared’s words are barely above a whisper as they leave his lips. “We have nothing to talk about.” 

“Oh, I think we do. You wouldn’t let me explain 10 years ago, and now you are trying to run away from me again.” 

Jared feels the small seed of unshed anger well up. He’s never forgiven Jensen for cheating on him, breaking his trust and his heart. “Because you cheated on me!” 

“I know I did, but I tried to tell you then that I regretted it right after it happened, Jared. I loved you, and I thought we would always be together.” 

Jared can’t believe his ears. He really doesn’t need this right now. “But you didn’t try to stop it when it  _ did _ happen!”    
Jensen moves into Jared’s personal space, hoping he can make him see sense. “Will you please stop shouting, and just let me explain?” 

Jared’s heart starts to race and feels like it will come out of his chest. Jensen hasn’t been around for ten years, yet he still effects Jared in ways no one else ever has. He loved him but it wasn’t enough. Jensen is close enough that Jared can feel the other man’s breath on his lips. It sends chills down his spine. 

“If you give me a few minutes, I can explain to you just what happened.” 

Just then the door opens and Jensen steps back quickly after seeing Steve standing there. Jared’s slowly opens his eyes, and pushes out air. 

Steve looks from Jared to Jensen and raises an eyebrow. “We are just about ready.” He closes the door behind him, letting the two men have their space. 

Jared heads for the door, upset with himself he let Jensen have power over him like this again. “We have nothing to talk about, so please let’s just get through this and then you can leave me alone.” Before Jared can move out of the bathroom, Jensen grips Jared’s arm. Jared looks up into Jensen’s bright green eyes then back down to where his hand is holding onto Jared. “Let me go, please.” 

“I let you go once, I will not do it again.” 

Jared stands there stunned for a moment, then yanks his arm out of Jensen’s grasp and walks out the door. 

All through rehearsal Jensen kept staring and smiling at Jared. Jared would roll his eyes, then try to turn into what the minister was saying to Steve and Chris. Once the wedding rehearsal was over, Jared was glued to Steve’s side, not wanting to give Jensen the attention he was seeking. 

On the way to the restaurant for dinner, Steve calls Jared out for acting funny. “JT, what's wrong? You've been acting all weird and I need you this weekend, man.” 

Jared sighs and hates having to explain all of this again, but does because Steve is his best friend. “Do you remember me telling you about my ex from College?” 

“The one that cheated...wait is it Jack!?” 

Jared nods, then proceeds to tell Steve what’s been going on with him all day. “Since I met Chris I had been trying to figure out where I knew him from and why he looked so familiar and then when Jensen walked in, it clicked.” 

Steve can’t believe it. “So you went to school with my soon to be husband and he didn’t say anything about this to me and we tell each other everything.” 

“Jensen still claims that it was a mistake and that he regretted it after it happened, but if that were true then why did it happen in the first place?” 

Steve is silent for a minute. “I’ll talk to Chris and we’ll figure this all out. And I’m asking him why he didn’t tell me he knew my best friend.” 

Jared groans, hoping he didn’t just screw up Steve’s soon to be marriage. “Not yet please, Steve! I need you to me my friend tonight man, just help me get through this dinner.” 

“Sure JT...oh shit.” Steve mutters. This was going to be bad. He isn’t sure if he should tell Jared, but he knows he has to. 

Jared eyes Steve wearily. “I don’t like the sound of that.” 

Steve looks over at Jared, regret in his features, then turns his attention back to the road. “We put the two best men together at the table for dinner. I am  _ so _ sorry.” 

Jared groans. This night just keeps getting better. “Oh come on!” Resigned, Jared waited a beat, letting the anxious feeling creeping up on him, pass. “Well, nothing I can do about that now. Am I at least sitting next to you?” 

Steve gives Jared the run down of who he’ll be sitting next to. “No, you're sitting next to my brother Paul, who is single like yourself, and he also happens to be bi.” 

“Well, if he is as good looking as you are, I don’t think there will be a problem.”    
The two men share a laugh and enjoy the rest of the drive to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner is being held. 

***

They arrive at the restaurant and Chris and Jensen are already there waiting for them. Jared sits in his seat next to Jensen, but moves his chair away from him. Paul finally arrives and takes his seat on the other side of Jared. 

As Jared and Paul are talking, Jensen tries to get Jared’s attention. He tries grabbing his knee but Jared takes his hand and removes it. Jensen tries to grab his hand but pushes him away. Jensen tries one more thing which makes Jared turn to give him a look, then turns back around talking and flirting with Paul. Jared hears a low growl from Jensen and rolls his eyes as he takes a drink of his wine. 

As they sit and talk, Jared can feel himself getting pretty buzzed. “Wine is getting to me, need to run to the restroom.” He excuses himself from the table and heads for the men's room.

Jared does his business and is in the middle of washing his hands when the door opens then shuts and he can hear it lock from behind whoever stepped into the restroom. 

He smiles a little figuring all his flirting paid off. “Couldn’t wait until I got back Paul?” 

“Frankly, no I couldn’t.” The person who walked in says. Jared knows who it is, and instantly his happy mood vanishes.

Jared stiffens and turns around slowly to find Jensen standing there once again and sighs. “What do you want Jensen?”

Jensen slow makes his way over to where Jared is standing, his voice whisper soft as he speaks. “I want to talk to you about what happened, about how you ran out on me all those years ago, how I need to explain myself.” 

“I told you, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Jared might be tipsy, but even through the alcohol haze, knows he doesn’t want Jensen anywhere near him. 

Jensen slowly backs Jared into a wall, places his hands on either side of his head and leans into him. Jared’s heart starts to race again, his brain is a little foggy due to all the wine he’s had. Jensen leans in closer and Jared can feel his warm breath on his neck, as Jensen’s lips graze it lightly. His eyes close and he remembers all those years ago. Nights just like this one. 

“What are you doing?” Jared whispers huskily. 

“Don’t you miss this Jared, how easily I can turn your body on, I bet right you’re hard right now.” Jensen whispers into Jared ear, his hand roaming down the front of Jared until he reaches the noticeable bulge in Jared’s slacks. Jensen chuckles. “See.” 

Jared gasps, shoving away Jensen’s hand. “Let me go Jensen.” 

“I’m not making you stay, you can leave...if you want to.” Jensen says, licking Jared’s ear. 

Jared opens his eyes to find that Jensen has moved away from him and is over by the sink washing his hands. Jared takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out, willing his dick to soften. He looks over at Jensen, shaking his head.

“I  _ so _ wish you would stop cornering me in bathrooms!” 

Jensen smirks at him, and Jared wishes it didn’t have the effect it does on him. “You know you love it when I corner you and pin you up against a wall.” 

Jared can feel his face flushing, then clears his throat to regain his senses. “I wonder if Paul likes to be pinned up against a wall, I think I might just find out later.” It’s the only way to regain some of the power he’d gained from being away from Jensen for so long. 

Jensen rushes over to him growling as he quickly backs him to the wall once more, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You have no say what I can or can’t do Jensen, I did just fine without you for 10 years, now if you’ll excuse me.” Jared pushes Jensen out of the way, then steps around him and after unlocking the door, leaving a stunned Jensen alone in the bathroom.

The rest of the evening went on without any hiccups. Of course Jensen kept staring at Jared, while Jared kept talking to Paul and touching Paul and laughing at Paul’s jokes. Jensen was getting really annoyed with Paul. He would growl every so often and try to talk to the person on the other side of him, but he couldn’t concentrate, all he kept thinking about was Jared and Paul. 

********

“I’ _ m getting married today _ !” Steve shouted as he came bursting into the room where Jared was sleeping.

“Dude, what time is it?” Jared sits up, still half asleep and wondering what the hell Steve was doing there so early. 

“It’s time to get your ass out of bed! We've got to get to the church in about two hours!”

Jared groans, eyes still mostly closed. He knows he should be as excited as Steve is, but it’s morning. And mornings suck like a hoover vacuum. “Okay man, but turn the volume down, it’s too early for that shit.” 

Steve knows Jared isn’t a morning person like he is, and when they met at the local community college they became fast friends, going into the same field and then working for the same company. Jared always had afternoon classes while Steve had morning classes. When Steve tried to set Jared up with one of his friends and Jared declined, that was when Jared opened up about the man that broke his heart. 

Jared stumbles out of bed and heads to the bathroom before shouting, “I better have some coffee waiting for me when I get down there!” 

After about 20 minutes Jared walks into the kitchen where there is coffee waiting for him. He grabs his cup and sits at the bar. Steve walks in and smiles fondly at Jared.

“So, where is the reception again?” Jared asks, trying to wake his brain up with the coffee and actually be present for the wedding. 

“At the Hyatt. We booked rooms for the wedding party so no one has to drive home if they have been drinking too much.” 

Taking another sip, Jared knows he should know all of this information. But his brain doesn’t function before one pm. “Right, I should have known that, but still waking up, sorry.” 

Jared and Steve talk for another 45 minutes about mostly how Jensen has been acting, and how he has been pretty much stalking him in bathrooms. 

“So why don’t you just talk to him, listen to what he has to say JT?” 

“Because he hurt me, he cheated on me, and then acted like it wasn’t a big deal. He hid it from me, like it was something everyone did and never talked about. Besides after today I won’t ever see him again so I'll be fine, what’s a few more hours?” 

Steve winces, knowing he has to deliver more bad news to his best friend on what is supposed to be a happy joyous weekend. “Not so much JT. He got a job offer from Chris’ company last week and he took it, so he'll be around a lot more.” 

Jared nearly chokes on his coffee, “He  _ what _ ?!” 

“Yeah, starting next week he will be working with Chris. I’m so sorry man.” 

Jared’s head drops to the counter with a thud. It hurt, of course but right now he doesn’t care. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Picking his head back up, he looks over at Steve, questions in his face. He’s not sure what the hell he’s going to do now. 

“What am I going to do?” 

“If I were you, I would just talk to him, listen to what he has to say. What will it hurt?” 

“Fine.” Jared is annoyed, wanting to get today over with. 

Steve smiles, happy he can offer his friend a much needed solution to his problem.“Great, now let's get dressed and head over to the church cause...I’m getting  _ married  _ today!” 

Jared chuckles and shakes his head at Steve’s obvious excitement. Snagging his coffee as he stands, he heads upstairs to change into his suit.    
*****

The wedding ceremony was beautiful to say the least. Chris and Steve both cried, Jensen kept staring at Jared, and all Jared could do was ignore it as best he could and feel uncomfortable. After the minister declared them married they all traveled over to the Hyatt for the reception. Jared gave his speech and then Jensen gave his. Chris and Steve danced to  _ All My Life  _ by  _ K-c&Jo-jo _

Everyone was drinking and having a wonderful time and when the song  _ Careless Whisper _ by  _ George Michael  _ came on, Paul came over to Jared and asked him to dance. Jared smiled and accepted, which made Jensen shoot daggers into Paul. As the song starts Jared and Paul are on the dance floor. As lines of the song continues, Jared can’t help but look over Paul’s shoulder to Jensen.

_ I'm never gonna dance again _

_ Guilty feet have got no rhythm _

_ Though it's easy to pretend _

_ I know you're not a fool _

_ I should've known better than to cheat a friend _

_ And waste the chance that I've been given _

_ So I'm never gonna dance again _

_ The way I danced with you _

Jared sees Jensen watching him and can tell he is about to snap as another line of the song plays. 

_ Tonight the music seems so loud _

_ I wish that we could lose this crowd _

_ Maybe it's better this way _

_ We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say _

_ We could have been so good together _

_ We could have lived this dance forever _

_ But now who's gonna dance with me _

_ Please stay _

At that precise moment he watches as Jensen, stalks over the dance floor over to where Jared and Paul are.    
“We need to talk.” Jensen’s voice barely rises above the music, but Jared heard him loud and clear, so does Paul. 

“Hey buddy, we’re dancing here! Do you mind?” 

Jared sees the look of disgust cross Jensen’s face. He figures it’s now or never. Stepping slightly away from Paul, he looks Jensen in the eyes. “Okay Jensen, lets go talk.” 

Jared gets an odd look from Paul, but lets him know it’s okay.    
Jensen grabs Jared by the arm and leads them out of the banquet hall and over to the bank of elevators. He doesn’t speak, but ushers Jared into one as it stops and the doors open. 

Jared is puzzled and has no clue where they’re off to. “Uh, Jensen where are we going?”

“ _ Your _ room, where I know we won’t be interrupted and you won’t run again.” 

Jared is a little creeped out Jensen knows so much about him, even with the years between them. “How do you know where my room is?” 

“All of the wedding party’s rooms are on the same floor.” 

Jared shakes his head, but goes along with Jensen because the quicker they get there, then the quicker Jensen can tell him what he wants and then he can get back down to dance with Paul again. The elevator comes to a stop and they get out and head to Jared’s room. Jared uses the key and opens the door. They both step in and as the door closes Jared spins around to Jensen.

“Okay Jensen, we’re here. Now tell me what it is you want to tell me so we can get back down there.” He crosses his arms, annoyance in his movements. 

Now that the moment is here, Jensen isn’t sure how to start the conversation he’s had a million times in his head over ten years. Clearing his throat, he starts with what’s easiest. “I’m so sorry Jared.” 

Jared snorts. Ten years and that’s what Jensen had to say. He said that ten years ago, before Jared slammed the door. “You’re sorry. Sorry for  _ what _ Jensen? Breaking my heart, cheating on me, making it seem like it wasn’t a big deal?” 

Jensen puts his hands out in front of him. Silently pleading with Jared to hear him out. “Yes, for all of it. I realize now how badly I hurt you, but you wouldn’t let me explain what happened, you just ran away. I couldn’t find you, and trust me I tried. I asked everyone I knew, everyone you knew, but no one would tell me.When Mike led me to that room and sat me down, I thought we were just going to talk. I was drunk and hurt that you wouldn’t go to the party with me...” 

Anger rises hot and heavy to the surface. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Ten years of heartache and thinking he wasn’t good enough. “So it was for revenge?!” 

Jensen swipes a hand over his face, wondering how this conversation got so out of hand so fast. “Will you let me finish? No, it wasn’t for revenge or to get you back. I didn’t realize what he had done until it was too late.” “So he came on to you, and took advantage of you because you were drunk?

Jensen hangs his head, like it was still all his fault. “Yes.” 

“So why did you keep telling me it was only a blowjob like it wasn’t a big deal?” 

“Because I felt weak, and since it was just a blowjob and not sex that you would have been able to forgive me. But instead you ran out and left me. Jared I loved you so much that I was afraid to tell you and figured it would all go away, but then Mike bragged about it and you found out.” 

Jared tries to process everything he’s been told. Trusting anyone since he left Jensen all those years ago has been impossible. He figures it was time for his own confession. “Jensen I have never stopped loving you. I ran away because I thought you didn’t want me anymore, that I somehow wasn’t good enough for you, enough period.” He feels close to tears, wishing all of this had stayed in the past. 

Jensen walked over to Jared and cupped his face, “It wasn’t over for me, I still love you Jared.” Jensen leans in and kisses Jared softly. 

Jared lets out a soft moan as he melts into the kiss. Jensen slowly pushes Jared until his back hits the wall with a slight thud. Jensen deepens the kiss as his hands work to unbutton Jared’s jacket and then his shirt. Tossing them aside, he works his way down with his mouth to Jared’s neck, nipping and sucking before licking the shell of Jared’s ear. “God I missed you so much.” 

Jared moans as he gets Jensen’s jacket and shirt off. Jared watches as Jensen lowers himself onto his knees in front of him and undoes Jared's slacks. They fall to the floor and Jensen licks his lips at the bulge pressing into Jared’s boxers.

“I see someone is happy to see me.” Jensen chuckles.

Jared growls as Jensen reaches the top of his boxers and lowers them slowly with his teeth.

“Fuck, that is  _ so _ fucking hot!” A drop of precum beads out of the head and Jensen licks it off. He licks his lips again before sucking on the head of Jared’s dick. Jared grabs the back of Jensen’s head and holds on. Jensen lowers his mouth more and more until the head of Jared’s cock is at the top of his throat. “Fucking, shit Jen.” The things Jensen is doing with his mouth leave Jared breathless. 

Jensen slides his mouth off and looks up at Jared. “Don’t come, at least not until I’m inside you.” 

“Then you better stop that, otherwise I will.” 

Jensen smirks and does it again, holding himself there for a few more seconds than last time and he can hear a strangled moan coming from Jared. Jensen slides his mouth off again and stands back up, grabbing Jared and kissing him hungrily. Jared can taste himself as Jensen’s tongue explores the inside of Jared’s mouth. Jared lets out a moan as Jensen kisses his way to Jared’s neck again. 

“Jen, I’ve missed you so much, oh god that feels so good.” Jared’s swooning thanks to whatever the hell Jensen is doing with his tongue and lips on Jared’s neck.

Jensen looks up at Jared, longing in his eyes. “I’ve missed you too babe.” 

Jensen pulls Jared off the wall and leads him to the bed. Jared sits in front of Jensen and slowly pulls off Jensen’s pants and boxers as Jensen’s cock springs out. Jared looks up at Jensen, licking his lips and places his mouth on the head of Jensen’s dick and gently starts to suck. 

Jensen throws his head back, hands fisting on the sheets. “Oh fuck Jared, that feels too fucking good.” Jared’s mouth goes lower and lower until the head of Jensen’s dick sits at the top of Jared’s throat. When he speaks, Jensen’s voice is hoarse. And the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a strangled, “Fuck.” 

Jared hums around Jensen’s dick, sending shivers throughout his body. Jensen grabs Jared’s hair so he has something to hold onto. 

“Jay, I forgot how great you are at this. But baby, I don’t want to come yet.” His voice is barely a whisper in the room, their heavy breathing the only other sound. 

Jared reluctantly slides his mouth off with a pop and looks up at Jensen. He sees pure lust in Jensen’s eyes and he smiles, showing off his dimples. 

Jensen tries to hold off from coming right then and there. “Get on the bed Jay. On your back.” It’s a command and plea all at once. 

Jared scrambles onto the bed. laying down, he watches as Jensen picks up his pants and pulls out some lube. Jared chuckles, not at all shocked to see it. “Wishful thinking Jen?” Jensen just gives Jared a wink before laying the small bottle next to him on the bed. 

Jensen then grabs Jared’s ankles, he lifts them up and tells Jared to hold them. Jared does as he’s told and Jensen lowers himself and licks a small circle around Jared’s puckered hole. Jared gasps as Jensen starts to lick up and down and then around. Jared moans as Jensen pushes his tongue inside Jared. 

“Oh fuck Jen, don’t stop please.” 

Jensen’s tongue darts in and out quickly making Jared writhe and moan. Jared has to stop him though, before it’s too much and he explodes. “Jen, babe, please. I don’t want to come this way.”

Jensen gives his hole one last lick before sitting up as Jared lets his legs fall to rest them. Jensen then grabs the small bottle to lube and pours some on his fingers as he tells Jared to flip over. Jared gets on his hands and knees and sticks his ass in the air. Jensen pours some lube down the crack of Jared’s ass, making Jared yelp, then closes the lid and tosses the bottle beside him. Jensen gives Jared’s ass one good smack before sliding a finger slowly into Jared’s ass. 

“Oh Jay, you're so tight.” Jared moans as Jensen pushes his finger all the way inside before the starts to move it in and out. 

“You like that Jay, you like when my fingers are inside you?” 

Another finger slides it way in, making Jared leak more pre-come onto the bed. “Jen please, I need you inside me.” 

“Shhh, we’ll get there Jay. I need to open you up more before my cock can fit in.” 

Jensen then slides a third finger in and Jared is writhing and fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers.“That’s it babe, fuck those fingers.” 

Jensen slides his fingers in and out, over and over again until he knows Jared is good and ready for his dick. He slides his fingers out and chuckles as he hears Jared whimper. He lines his cock to Jared’s entrance and slowly pushes his way inside. 

A long moan escapes Jensen, Jared’s hot, tight hole enveloping his dick. “Oh Jared, you' re still so tight. I don’t know how long I'm gonna last babe.” He pushes slowly, but steadily until he is all the way inside Jared. 

Jensen holds still so Jared can get used to the fullness. “Please, please,Jen, move.” Jared begs after a few seconds. 

Jensen pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back inside Jared, setting a steady rhythm. Jensen moves with short, quick thrusts, hitting Jared's prostate dead on, making him see stars.“Oh fuck Jen, that feels so good.” 

“You like when I fuck you hard, don’t you Jay? Love the feel of my cock as it thrusts inside you.” 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Jared cries out, eyes rolling back in his head. He's mindless with pleasure. 

Jensen thrusts harder and harder into Jared, making him cry out, begging Jensen not to stop. 

Jensen fucks into Jared as hard as he can as he grips tightly onto Jared’s hips, knowing that Jared will have bruises there tomorrow. 

“Oh fuck Jen, I’m so close,” Jared cries out reaching for his own hard, dripping dick, but Jensen smacks his hand away.

“You will come untouched.” 

“Oh fuck.” Jared moans again, not used to this, but loving every second. 

Jensen pounds into Jared as hard as he can, so hard the bed moves and Jared fears they might break the bed, but it’s not important. Jensen’s name leaves Jared’s mouth in a long moan as he comes without being touched for the first time. “Jennnseeenn…” 

Jensen slows and thrusts into Jared a few more times before he comes, crying out Jared’s name. They collapse on the bed next to each other trying to catch their breath. 

Jared can feel the efforts of their love making drying, it’s a little gross for his tastes.“Jen, I think we need to clean up, I’m getting all sticky.” 

Jensen looks over to Jared smiling warmly, “In a minute babe, my legs don’t wanna move yet.” 

Jared sighs and rolls over and away from the wet spot under him from when he came all over his stomach. He slides off the bed and shuffles to the bathroom. He washes his hands in the sink, grabs a washcloth, wiping himself off, then rinses it again before coming back out and tossing it to Jensen who wipes himself with it before tossing it to the floor. 

Jared stares in disbelief at Jensen disregarding the rag for someone else to pick up. “Don’t leave that there, I’m sure the maid doesn’t want to pick it up.”

Jensen sends Jared a wink and a smile, admiring the view from where he was still laying in the bed. “I’m leaving it there for after the next round.”    
Jared didn’t want to express his hope there would actually be a next time, and he wasn’t even sure there should have been a this time, but life is full of good and bad choices. 

“I’m sure we have to get back down to the reception at some point.” Perhaps their friends are missing them. 

Jensen rolls his eyes. He’d be content to stay right in the bed for the entire night. “Oh, so you can go back to Paul?”

Jared crosses his arms, sending Jensen a glare. “No asshole, so Steve and Chris don’t think we killed each other.” 

Jensen leans down where his pants are lying and pulls out his cellphone. He types something, waits a minute, and then puts it back down again.

“There. Problem solved.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I just texted Chris and told him to also let Steve know that we are having marathon sex up in your room.” 

Jared’s eyes go wide. “Oh my God, you didn’t.” 

Jensen starts laughing and Jared rushes over to smack his arm, but Jensen grabs Jared’s arm and tackles him back onto the bed and pins his hands above his head. Jared squirms and tries to get free, but Jensen holds him down. Jensen lowers his head and kisses Jared passionately. 

“Ready for round two?” 

***

They make love several times that night. They don’t hear their phones go off at all. Jared is the first to wake up, shocked at being up so early. He smiles as he turns his head to look at Jensen who is sound asleep. He sits up and groans. Feeling the reward for great sex hit him like a ton of bricks. His legs feel like he ran several miles and he is still sticky from all the times he came on himself or when Jensen did, and he fumbles into the shower. 

Jensen wakes up to find the bed empty and panics thinking Jared ran away again until he hears the shower running. As he gets up he can feel all the stickiness on himself and figures a shower wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He winces as he climbs out of bed since all of his limbs hurt and he has to sit there for a moment before his legs will move. He finally makes it to the bathroom and opens the shower door and quickly gets in behind Jared. 

Jared jumps slightly as he feels the other man’s hands on him, but he turns quickly, giving Jensen a quick peck on the lips. “Oh my god Jen, I thought you were still asleep.” 

“I woke up and saw you weren’t there. I started to panic, thinking you ran away again.”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jensen kisses Jared, his hands wrapping around Jared’s waist. “Good, 'cause I’m not either.” 

“Steve told me you got a job with Chris’ company.” 

“Yep, I start soon. I’m gonna move in with Chris and Steve until I can find my own place.” 

Jared smiles, shakes his head. Of course Steve and Chris would offer Jensen their couch. That’s who they were. “Why don’t you just move in with me?” 

Jensen leans back a little to study Jared’s face. “Are you sure?” 

Jared gives him a quick kiss. “Of course, unless you don’t want to.” He slowly starts to back away, thinking he pressed too hard, too fast.    
Jensen yanks Jared back into his arms, holding night. “Oh no you don’t! You stay right here, and of course I' ll move in with you.” 

Jared smiles, thinking his day has already been made and it hasn’t even completely started yet. “Okay the water is gonna get cold if we don’t shower soon.” 

Jared and Jensen shower quickly. Jared dries his hair with a towel while Jensen is wrapping one around his waist. “How do you feel about getting a dog?” 

Jensen looks at Jared, smile forming on his face. “I’d love to!” 

“Great!”

***

They finally manage to make it out of the room a few hours and two more rounds later. They find Steve and Chris and apologize for leaving the reception. Steve gives Jared a wink and tells him it’s okay and that he is happy to see Jared so happy. Jensen tells them that he will be moving in with Jared and they both congratulate them. 

  
  


********

**2 months later… Jensen**

  
Jensen is trying not to laugh at the bewilderment on Jared’s face as they start the whole moving process. 

“Just how much stuff do you have?” 

“Quite a bit, but I won’t bring the furniture if that’s what you are asking.”    
Jared bites his lip and his eyes dart around the room as he tries to calculate the square footage of his place vs. the square footage of Jensen’s  _ stuff.  _ “I just hope I have enough space for it all.” 

Jensen frowns as Jared’s anxiety starts to get the better of him. He knows he has to try and calm him down before it leads to an anxiety attack. “Jared, babe, it’s going to be alright, we will figure it all out. Here, lets go sit on the couch and take a break.” 

They sit down and Jensen puts his arms around Jared. Jared sighs as Jensen’s embrace brings him comfort and calmness. “I know we will have enough space, eventually. But it will take time for everything to fall into place.”

“Yes it will babe, yes it will.” Jensen pulls Jared in tighter, providing what his boyfriend needed. 

They stay like that for a little while, until Jared calms down and they get back to packing. Once they finally finish, they pack it all into the U Haul. Jared grabs the leash they sat down on top of one of the last to be packed boxes and calls for their adopted black lab, Harley. After Harley does his business one last time, all three squeeze into the cab of the U haul truck and head out to start their life together, over again. 

  
  


**THE END.**


End file.
